Luca High
by SoulSayArcher
Summary: Rewritten! AU fic. When brothers Tidus and Shuyin move to the city of Luca, they meet a whole bunch of new characters at Luca High. Drama and romance ensues! Loads of pairings, slash and straight. Enjoy! Updates at least once a week. Rated M in case.
1. Yevon Street

_Hey, Soul here. I used to go by WakkaxTidus when I first wrote this fic three years ago alongside my other FFX fic, Brotherhood. After a while I just stopped writing, my life didn't really allow for all that stuff. But now, three years later, I'm finally in a better place (physically and in terms of writing skill) and can revise my old stuff. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Luca High<strong>

A **Final Fantasy (Various) **fic by **SoulSayArcher**

**Chapter One**

**Yevon Street**

"Are we there yet?" the two blonde brothers said in unison. They were bored stiff in the back of the pickup truck, and had grown bored of even annoying their adoptive parents now. Tidus sighed, dropping his head and groaning loudly.

"Sorry, boys," replied Auron, trying to focus on the road ahead of him. "I can't do anything about it. The drive will take at least another half hour, I think."

Rin yawned, waking up from the nap he'd been taking since Djose, the big town up north where they had the massive power plant. He sat up properly, looking back at the brothers on the back seats. "C'mon, guys, it isn't much longer. Although, Rikku's probably already sat outside the new house, waiting for us to arrive.

"Well, that does sound like her," Tidus laughed. Shuyin remained silent, staring hard out of the car window. It was a great, sunny day and he hated having to spend it stuck in the truck.

With Rin being Rikku's uncle and all, her and the boys had always seen a lot of each other after they were taken in by Rin and Auron. Auron was always their father Jecht's best friend since childhood, so after Jecht and his wife perished in a car accident while driving home from a Christmas Eve dinner party, Auron felt it was his duty to be the legal guardian of both Tidus and Shuyin. Rin had always looked after them when their parents needed a babysitter anyway, so it just meant doing that all the time for the Al Bhed.

* * *

><p>After another hour or so they finally reached their new neighbourhood in the city of Luca, one of the largest cities around the area. It was fairly new, so many of the inhabitants only recently moved there anyway. It had a great mall, a huge sports stadium and a great theatre. Not too far from Yevon Street, however, was the city's new school, funded by the city's largest business organization, Ixion. That was where Auron was being transferred to, as it was a subsidary of Aeon Corp, where Auron had been employed for years now.<p>

After getting out of the car, Auron ordered the boys to help unpack their stuff from the car. Rin interrupted, however. "Auron, they've been stuck in the car for three hours, let them stretch their legs a little!" He then turned to Tidus and Shuyin, "I forgot to mention, Rikku said she'll be waiting for you next door, not here. Her best friend lives there, I think she said. Why don't you go see if she's over there?"

They weren't exactly going to pass up the oppurtinity to miss something as boring and tiring as unpacking a house's worth of stuff, so they headed off next door. The house itself was fairly large, with a nicely sheltered front porch that had it's own table and chairs on. Tidus could tell just from this that whoever lived here must be well off. Not fame-and-fortune rich, no, but they certainly weren't poor. Stepping up onto the wooden porch, Tidus knocked loudly on the door.

The door was opened by a girl who looked to be around their age, if not a year or two older than the boys. Her straight brown hair blew gently in the breeze as she smiled, greeting them.

"Hi," she said softly, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Shuyin smiled, stepping in front of his brother. "We, uh, just moved in next door and-"

"Is that them?" interrupted a loud, playful voice. A blonde blur came to the door, squealing as she was met with the faces of her adoptive cousins.

"Tidus! Shuyin! You made it. Aren't you, like, really late?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Rikku! Uh, yeah, I guess so," Tidus answered, taken back a little by her over-the-top enthusiasm. Then again, he hadn't grown used to it, even after knowing her for so long. "The traffic was really bad on the Mi'ihen Highway."

"Oh, well come in," the brunette smiled. Another girl, this one with short brown hair and a n almost ridiculously long ponytail. She turned to the eldest girl, who she beared a strong resemblance to.

"Who is it, Lenne?" she asked.

"Oh, hey, , Yuna. It's Rikku's cousins. You know, the ones who move in today."

Yuna stared blankly at them. "Uh... no..."

Rikku laughed. "You were probably too busy working on your cosplay outfit."

"Cosplay?" asked the two brothers together.

"Yeah, you don't know it?" Rikku asked, smirking. "Come on in and I'll show you."

The boys walked in, Shuyin closing the door behind him. They walked through the quaint, charming decor of the house and up the stairs into Lenne and Yuna's room, which arguably took up half of the house's upper floor. "Damn, where do your parents sleep?" Shuyin asked, and Lenne smiled weakly.

"It's just our mom, actually... and she's not around much. She works in some government hospital overseas treating patients who've been infected with SIN. Our dad had a long fight with it before he died."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Tidus said, putting a hand on Lenne's shoulder. He vaguely remembered something Rin told him about a virus that swept the nation a couple years back. It was pretty much wiped out where they lived now, and everyone got vaccinations when they were little.

"Synaptic Inactiveness of the Nerves. Killed our dad, but poor Wakka and Chappu lost both their parents to it."

Rikku suddenly remembered why they came upstairs, pulling up her current project from the bed. It was a very revealing outfit, something odd even for these times.

"What is _that_?" Shuyin asked, "Isn't that a bit... adult for you? You're only sixteen, after all."

"Oh, it's not like that!" she giggled, "It's for cosplaying. And it only looks a little weird right now because it's not finished."

"Right, cosplaying," Yuna smiled, now ready to move on from the previous conversation. "It's big in Luca. There's this event every so often where you dress up as your favourite characters from anime or manga."

"Or video games," Lenne smiled, "Generally only Japanese stuff, though. They do a convention every few months that we always go to."

"I'm going as Martha!" Rikku said, parading around her outfit. "She's this girl who fights in a war in this game we play. She's, like, a valkyrie or something."

"What about you?" Shuyin asked Lenne. He wasn't going to deny it... he was certainly looking forward to seeing what racy outfit she'd chosen to make.

"Oh, I'm going as Sigourney. She's another one of the pegasus knight trio from that game."

"That makes me Tanya," Yuna grinned, "I'm the third member."

Tidus was really getting into it. "That's kinda cool, you know. When's the next event? I might have to come along."

Their conversation went on for a while before they decided to go sit out front in the sun, where it was much warmer and nicer than being stuck inside. Yuna brought out her cat, and Tidus asked her about the odd size of it.

"No offense or anything, but that's gotta be more dog than cat, right?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"Oh no, it's a rare breed mom got overseas. It's called a Ronso Cat. We named him Kimahri, it seemed to fit."

A very built guy came jogging down the street towards the house, and Lenne called him over, waving at him. "Hey, Chappu!"

"Oh hey, dude," replied the redhead, "You good, ya?"

Lenne got up and walked over to him, being watched discretely by Shuyin. "You never called me back last night!"

_Damn,_ Shuyin thought,_ And here I was hoping she was single._

Chappu laughed it off, "Sorry, I was hanging with my girlfriend."

Yuna turned to Tidus and Rikku, whispering, although for a whisper it was actually pretty loud. "His girlfriend, Dona... she's such a stuck-up bitch. We all hate her... quite a lot, actually."

Rikku nodded, "Yeah... I don't get why he's with her, you know. He's so nice, and she's so... not."

Shuyin silently cheered, pumping his fist in the air as he realized she was indeed single. Well, maybe. He still wasn't sure, but at least she wasn't with Chappu. That was a start, right?

Rikku nudged Tidus in the ribs, something she knew he hated. He stopped picking at the grass and turned to her. "Hmm? What's up?"

"I just remembered. I was gonna introduce you to Chappu's brother, Wakka. He's gay, too, and I think he's you're type y'know."

"Really?" the blonde guy arched a brow.

"Yeah," she continued. "He was totally supposed to come over today, but he forgot that he had practice."

"Wakka plays for the Aurochs, you know," Yuna winked, "He's a football player."

Tidus chuckled, "Are you trying to set me up already?"

"...Yeah."

Tidus didn't have time to respond, as Rin came out to tell them that he wanted Tidus to go get take-out with him, and that Auron wanted Shuyin to help him put up shelves or something like that. He waved to Rikku, making a mental note to go and see her Dad the next day.

Tidus stood up from the grass, waving goodbye to the girls.

"I'll call you tonight!" Rikku said, "I'll tell you more about Wakka."

Tidus nodded, still laughing, and went over to the pickup, getting into the passenger's side. Rin pulled away, and as they drove down the street they passed a smaller house where a guy who looked to be around Tidus' age was shooting hoops in front of the garage. With his red hair and tanned skin, he was a dead ringer for Chappu.

"Oh, that must be Wakka..." he muttered to himself, unaware Rin was listening.

"Wakka, eh?" he smiled, "I remember Rikku saying something about a Wakka as we left! Well, what did she say about him."

"That she wants me to meet him... she's already trying to set me up and we haven't even unpacked yet."

"Being Rikku, then!" Rin laughed, and then looked back to the road. "Well... he's not exactly ugly, Tidus! I'd certainly think about it if I were you."

Tidus nodded, and they didn't talk about it again until they got home.

* * *

><p>After eating, the boys decided to go up to their rooms and unpack. As soon as Tidus had finished, he fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted. It wasn't until Rikku called that he actually moved, picking up the phone, too lazy to get up.<p>

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothiiing," replied Rikku, her voice just as loud over the phone. Tidus wondered if she was shouting or something. "So, what did you wanna know about Wakka so bad that you called?"

"Huh?" Tidus exclaimed, "You called me!"

"Did I?" she asked, "Oh... yeah. Anyways! What did you wanna know about him?"

Tidus groaned, "Again, I didn't- ugh, whatever. What's he like, anyway? I think we drove past when he was playing basketball."

"Probably, he and Chappu have this big basketball hoop on their garage. I tried playing before... but I'm too short! Even Yunie can bowl me over by bumping into me."

Tidus laughed, and she shouted at him down the phone. "Hey! That's just mean! Do I have to come over there and shout at you? Just because my basketball skills are disasterrific, it doesn't mean you can laugh..."

Tidus laughed, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Did you say you were coming by with brother to pick me and Shuyin up in the morning?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "I'll see you then! Get a lot of sleep, the first day of school's always a big one here!"

* * *

><p><em>Haha, I really did have to change a lot while writing this. First I was going to have S.I.N to be something like G.U.I.L.T from Trauma Center as a reference to it, but I decided the whole medical terrorist thing was a little too heavy to just briefly mention and never talk about again, so I made it a disease! A little depressing I know, but whateverrrr.<em>

_Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to read and review, and look for a new chapter every Friday!_

_~Soul_


	2. Welcome to Weirdness

_Haha, I would have updated earlier but I lost the use of my computer for a while, so no internet and no writing! Here's Chapter Two! Note that some of it seems to be from Rikku's perspective, as I wanted to try and do a different character every so often to keep it interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Welcome to Weirdness**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining through the window of Tidus' room when he awoke, and he rose from his pillow slowly, yawning and stretching his arms. His alarm clock beeped loudly so he smacked it hard to turn it off. Yawning again, he slid out of bed and began to get changed.<p>

The scene was similar in Rikku's room, except her alarm began to blast out J-Pop at six-thirty and she was dancing around to it while getting ready until Brother got up to drive her to school. He entered her room, shouting something at her that she couldn't really make out. Brother muttered quite a lot, and most people didn't really understand him the majority of the time. She picked up her bag and skipped out of her room, heading down to his car.

Around ten minutes later, they arrived outside her cousins' house and she beeped the horn, much to Brother's annoyance. She seemed to step on people's feet a lot, getting in their way and generally being a nuisance, but her friends did their best to see past that.

"Hurry it up, will ya?" she bellowed, hanging her head out of the car, "We gotta go pick up someone else, too!"

Tidus and Shuyin exited the house in a hurry, trying to save themselves the embarrassment of being screamed at in the street by Rikku.

"Okay, okay, we're coming!" Tidus chuckled. Shuyin followed him towards the car, but stopped when he saw Lenne a little further down the road, walking on her own.

"Hey, guys, I think I'm gonna walk... I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

"Uh, okay," his younger brother said softly, hopping into the back seat of Brother's car. "Hey, man."

Brother responded with some inaudible muttering and pulled out of their driveway, heading in the opposite direction of the school. Rikku slouched down in her seat, letting the bright sunlight pouring through the windscreen wash over her face.

"Wait, shouldn't we be going the other way?" he asked, tilting his head. He suddenly remembered Rikku had said they were picking someone else up, and assumed that's where they were going.

"Yeah, we gotta go pick up Gippal first. He's one of Brother's friends, a year older than us," she grinned, before turning back towards the sun. Brother grumbled something at her, but she elbowed him hard. "Shut up, I want a tan!"

They got outside a mechanic's place downtown when a blonde teen came out, black bandage covering one of his eyes. He had a white tank top on, and it showed that he clearly worked out a lot. Hopping into the back, he high-fived brother and turned to Tidus.

"And who are you?" he smirked.

Rikku leaned over the back of her seat and punched his chest lightly. "Be nice! This is our cousin, Tidus."

"Oh right," Gippal laughed, high-fiving Tidus as well. "My name's Gippal. A friend of these two is a friend of mine, ya see."

Tidus smiled, nodding nervously as Brother drove them to the school. Arriving in the parking lot soon after, the three of them stepped out of the car, waving to Brother as he drove off quickly.

"Man, he drives a little fast," Tidus commented, breathing a sigh of relief now that he was out of the car.

"Yeah, it's probably why he's always bringing it into the shop," Gippal laughed, "He's lucky I do his stuff for half price."

Rikku laughed, "You should be charging double. After all, it takes you twice as long with only one eye."

Gippal pushed her lightly, laughing. "I should really get going. See you later, Cid's girl."

Rikku shouted at him as he walked off. "I have a name, y'know!"

The two cousins were approached suddenly by two pale figures, one with long black braids and another with silver, spiky hair. The taller girl, the one with the braids, wore a long black dress and way more belts than she needed to. Both girls dressed rather differently to most people in Luca, actually... odd, seeing as they wore a lot of black and leather while the heat was too much for even Rikku sometimes.

"Hey!" she grinned, patting Tidus hard on the back. "Tidus, meet Lulu and Paine. Lulu said she'll show you around before the assembly in the audotorium if you like... me and Paine have some stuff to catch up on."

Tidus was about to protest, but Rikku had darted off around the corner before he had a chance. He turned to the tall, gothic girl and smiled weakly. "Hi... I'm Tidus."

Lulu smiled, crossing her arms slowly. "Hello. I'm Lulu... don't worry, I don't bite."

Tidus laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Haha, sorry. I guess I was just taken back a little by your style."

Lulu smiled, "That's what everyone says. So, you're new around here, huh?"

Tidus began to walk with her towards one of the buildings, "Yeah, moved here just yesterday, actually."

Lulu nodded, "So I guess you've not had a chance to see Luca yet. It's a nice place, I'm sure you'll like it just fine. The people... can be nice. Some you won't get on with, but that's just life."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, me and my brother got into a few fights at our last school-"

"Brother?" Lulu said, leading him into the cafeteria. "I remember Rikku mentioning two cousins, but I thought your brother was older..."

"Oh, right," Tidus grinned, "He's only a year older than me. He's going here, too."

Lulu stopped, looking around the large area. "I expect I'll see him around, then. We might be in some classes together... I'm a year older than you too."

Tidus looked around, "I'm guessing this is the cafeteria."

"Yeah," she laughed, shaking her head, "Sorry... I forgot about showing you around. Yes, this is the cafeteria. Through those doors there is the audotorium, and back around the corner there is the main building where all your classes will be. The gym's across the other side of the field, see..."

They continued the conversation a little longer before they were approached by a guy slightly shorter than Tidus, with very tan skin and bright white hair. He approached Lulu and gave her a hug. "Hi, Lulu!"

She smiled softly, nodding towards Tidus. "This is one of Rikku's cousins, Baralai. His name's Tidus."

"Nice to meet you!" he smiled, extending his hand for Tidus to shake. "I'm Baralai... well, Baralai Bevelle, to be formal."

Tidus laughed, "There's no need for all that, right?"

* * *

><p>Shuyin and Lenne had just made their way onto school property, taking longer due to the fact that they were walking and had been in conversation the whole way there.<p>

"So you lived by the sea all this time and never learned how to surf?" the blonde asked, carrying one of her textbooks for her while she looked through her bag for her folded-up timetable.

"No," she laughed, "It's funny, actually. I always planned to learn, but never got around to it. I always loved the thought of doing it. How about you, do you surf?"

Shuyin nodded, "Been doing it for years, actually. I could always teach you if you like. How about this weekend?"

Lenne looked delighted at his suggestion. She nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds great! I'll bring Yuna's board and everything, don't worry about that."

"Wow, Lenne," a deep male voice chuckled, "That's rare. Normally you're a half hour early for class, and today you barely made it in in time for the assembly. Am I looking at the same person, here?"

"Yes, Mr. Nooj," she smiled, "Don't worry, I'm never late to Biology! This is Shuyin, I guess we got a little slow walking here while we were chatting."

"Oh, you're the biology teacher?" Shuyin asked, looking the man up and down, noticing his aritificial arm and leg.

"Yes. I used to be a surgeon, before the accident," he grinned, flexing the robotic hand he now had, "Technology's come a long way, now, but I still can't go performing surgery with this."

Shuyin nodded a little awkwardly and he and Lenne entered the already-filled audotorium. "Don't worry," she whispered to him, "You get used to the hand thing."

Looking around, Lenne spotted Yuna sat fairly close to where they were standing, and she had a few empty seats next to them. They quickly took them as the room began to get really packed, and Shuyin felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw two redheads, one of whom he recognized. "Yo, Shuyin!" grinned Chappu, pointing to the guy sat next to him. "This is my brother, Wakka. Do you know where Tidus is? He keeps going on at me about meeting him."

Wakka turned and punched Chappu hard in the shoulder, "Shut up, ya? I never said that."

Chappu smirked and looked ahead as the speech from the principal was about to begin. "Not what I heard!"

A tall, pale woman tapped the microphone three times slowly, signalling that she was about to start. Long, silver wavy hair flowed down from her head to her ankles, and she wore a fairly casual outfit, jeans with a white t-shirt and a cream jacket, complete with six-inch heels.

"She doesn't look very... principal-ish," Tidus remarked, turning to Lulu.

"Don't worry," Rikku winked, poking him from the row behind, "She's okay. She's quite cool, you know."

It was then that Miss Yunalesca began her opening speech, clearing her throat before she started to speak.

"To all those returning to these academic halls, I welcome you back! And to all who start their journeys here today, I wish you luck! You're going to need it is all I can say. I hope you learn here everything and anything you will need in life, for that is the true meaning of your education. Not to learn algebra, or study world history, but to learn life. It's that simple."

"Man, theatrical much?" Tidus said, turning to Baralai on his left.

"Yeah, she teaches drama too," he nodded, "She's a good teacher, though. Don't be put off by the weirdness."

"So, to conclude," Yunalesca finished, "Classes begin after lunch. Until then, feel free to relax in here or outside. Enjoy your day, impressionable young minds!"

Everyone began to get up and leave, and it was then that Tidus bumped into someone, a guy not much taller than himself. All he saw before he fell backwards was a blue headband and bright red hair...

* * *

><p><em>So sorry for the late update, it's honestly taken me so long to put together! Review if you liked it.<em>

_~Soul_


End file.
